Damon and Stefan's Battle
by Vampirediariesfan1300
Summary: the battle for elena continues in this fanfic. Damon is shown as a lot more violent then in the show. many surprises linger and a series of adventures are seen. this heart stopping suspense, ends in a shock and reader will be begging to know what happens next. chapters will be updated, if enough views and comments are left this fanfic. is like none other! chapter 1 is complete!


Vampire Diaries fan fiction

Elena ran as fast as she could out of the well-known town restaurant, The Blue Wolf, she had that feeling again, someone was watching her and she felt awfully afraid of whoever was watching her for some strange reason. Elena was a tan, brown haired girl who was about seventeen years old. She had brown eyes and was about five foot five. "Elena, wait up" someone yelled from behind her. Alexis spun around and sighed in relief. "Bonnie, you scared me" Elena panted. Bonnie was a fair skinned girl with blond hair and blue eyes. "Geez, why where you running so fast?" Bonnie asked. "Uh…. It's nothing" Elena responded. "Come on Elena, I am your best friend, why were you running so fast?" Bonnie asked again. "Fine, for the past couple of days I have had this strange feeling that I am being watched, I don't know why but it seems to really scare me" Elena answered. "Well how about you spend the night at my house tonight, your brother wasn't going to be home tonight" Bonnie said. "What do you mean where is he?" Elena asked. "Well he was going to hang out with Tyler tonight" Bonnie answered. "Hold on, why in the world is he hanging out with that trouble maker?" Alexis inquired. "Well Tyler started talking to him at school yesterday and soon enough they were acting as if they were best buds" Bonnie responded. "Tyler is our age though, why would he want to hang out with my little brother?" Elena wondered. "Well come on he is only two years younger than us and him being six feet tall sure makes him look older than us" Bonnie laughed. "Hmm…. I guess so but come on Bonnie, Tyler isn't a good guy to hang around, he is going to be a terrible influence on Jeremy" Elena sighed. "Wait you think that _Tyler_ will be a terrible influence on _Jeremy_" Bonnie commented. Elena looked right at Bonnie and she grew angry, "What is that supposed to mean?" Elena questioned. "Well come on Elena, Jeremy has gotten into a lot of trouble as well" Bonnie said. Elena rolled her eyes and walked away. "Elena wait" Bonnie yelled. Elena froze and stood where she was with her back facing Bonnie. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that" Bonnie apologized. Elena turned back towards her and shook her head which she then added a smile, "How can I ever stay mad at you?" she laughed. The two friends hugged and they walked towards Bonnie's Nissan Altima. As Bonnie drove she began a conversation, "So why isn't your aunt at home, isn't she supposed to be the one taking care of you two" Bonnie asked. "Well Jenna has been working late a lot" Elena responded. "I mean it is good she got promoted and all but it is a lot more work now" Elena added. "Oh, I see, well at least you got me to keep you company" Bonnie said as she tried to lighten the mood. Elena smiled and nodded. "So what's been up with Caroline lately is she still fighting with James?" Elena asked. "Oh yeah, you were sick last week so you have no idea what happened" Bonnie said as she smiled and then remained silent. "Bonnie tell me, now" Elena said humorously. "Okay, okay, well Caroline was dumped hard by James, he told her that she was being too clingy and it drove him crazy" Bonnie responded. "Aw poor Caroline, I mean yeah she is clingy but that's who she is, she can't really help that" Elena said. "Yeah and she didn't take the break up well, I went into the restroom at school and I heard her sobbing in one of the stalls, I tried to talk to her from outside but she wouldn't respond" Bonnie explained. "Oh no, I bet she is a mess, it's good that I have recovered from that terrible stomach bug and can finally come back to school" Elena said. "Yeah I mean the whole school is totally falling apart without you" Bonnie added. "I'm sure they are" Elena said sarcastically. But inside she knew it was true, Elena was popular and had lots of great friends but only Bonnie and Caroline were her best friends. The two stopped in front of Bonnie's two story cottage like house and they stepped inside. Bonnie's mom greeted Elena inside and the two went to Bonnie's room. As the two lay down in Bonnie's enormous bed Elena spoke, "Hey Bonnie, do you think that Jeremy will ever be the same again, I mean do you think he will ever get out of all this trouble he gets himself into?" Bonnie turned towards her and responded, "Of course he will, he will probably grow out of it, he is still so young Elena, he won't be like this forever" Bonnie comforted. Elena nodded and she turned around and fell asleep. Elena soon enough found herself in a nightmare. It was the same nightmare every single time Elena fell asleep. She found herself running away from a black figure that she could never make out what it was. Suddenly she would turn around and there before her would be a pool of blood. She would scream in fear as she backed away and she would smack right into the figure that felt as cold as ice. The shock of running into him would snap her awake and the dream would end. Elena woke up just before the alarm clock went off to wake the two girls up for school. They got up and got dressed and did their makeup, they then grabbed a breakfast bar and went out the door. The two drove down the street and suddenly a great fog appeared. "Ugh, I can't see anything" Bonnie said as she tried to look out the window. "Yeah me neither" Elena responded as she looked out her window. Suddenly a figure appeared in the road and Bonnie swerved the car to avoid running into it. The tires screeched and the two stopped quick enough to keep from running into a tree on the side of the road. Bonnie turned around and immediately looked at Elena. "I'm so sorry Elena, are you alright?" Bonnie asked quickly. Elena was frozen and she finally spoke, "Yeah I am fine" Elena answered. Elena's parents had died in a car crash and Elena had miraculously survived. "That thing in the road, I couldn't get a good look at what it was" Bonnie explained. "Yeah I couldn't either, there was too much fog but it seemed like it was a person's shape" Elena added. "Well I guess it was a good thing that we swerved out of the way then" Bonnie replied. "Yeah maybe it was" Elena said. The two continued to drive and almost instantly the fog vanished. The two sat down in their desks as school began. Just when the final bell rang the teacher walked in and he introduced a new student. Elena instantly lifted her head as she saw the handsome boy enter the room. He wore a white t shirt with a brown leather jacket; he had green eyes and light brown hair, and his hair was styled back with gel. He sat down behind Elena and Bonnie smiled as she looked over at Elena and raised her eyebrows in interest. Soon enough the bell ran and Bonnie told Elena that the new kid had been staring at her during class. Elena smiled and she walked with Bonnie to their next class. "Well we know he isn't going to last long with Caroline around, they will be dating by tomorrow" Bonnie laughed. "I bet they will" Elena added as she too laughed. The day went by and by forth period it was time that the two girls went to separate classes. Elena went to her locker and as she looked down at her arms to fix one of her books that was about to slip out of her arms, she ran right into the new kid. Her and his books went everywhere and she blushed embarrassingly. "I am so sorry I should have been watching where I was going" Elena apologized as she began to pick up her books and papers. "Oh don't worry about it" the new kid replied as he too bent down to pick up his books and papers. Once the two had gathered all of their things the new kid helped her too her feet and Elena smiled at him. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Stefan" the boy said as he held out his hand. "I'm Elena" she replied as she held out her hand and shook his. She gazed into his beautiful soft green eyes and smiled again. "Well I better get to class" she said as she turned around. "Oh biology is this way, I have it this period as well" Stefan said. "Oh right" Elena replied as she followed him. The two entered class together and Bonnie and Caroline looked up in surprise as the two entered side by side. As Elena took her seat, Stefan sat beside her. _Wow it looks like he already took interest in you_ Bonnie texted. _Think what you want _Elena texted back. _You should invite him to the school bonfire tonight _Bonnie texted again. _I don't know I guess I can try_ Elena replied. After school was over Elena caught Stefan getting into his silver corvette. "Stefan!" Elena shouted. Stefan spun around and Elena approached him. "So, there is a school bonfire tonight, are you going to come?" Elena asked. "I don't know, large crowds aren't really my thing" Stefan replied. "Come on practically the whole school is going to be there, and if you want to fit in you got to be seen at the cool parties" Elena explained. "Alright, I will come" Stefan replied. "Okay, great" Elena said. Elena got into the car with Bonnie, who usually was her designated driver, since Elena did not have a car. The two drove and talked about their usual day after they separated fourth period. Suddenly fog began to pass before them once more. "Not this again" Bonnie said with an annoyed tone. Suddenly the figure appeared once more and Bonnie had to swerve again. This time Elena slammed her head against the dashboard "Elena, Elena are you okay, I am sorry" Bonnie said urgently. "No its fine Bonnie, but I think it is best that we walk to school from now on" Elena stated. Bonnie nodded and she stopped in front of Elena's two story house. "See ya tomorrow" Bonnie said. "See ya" Elena responded. Elena entered her house and began on her homework. "Where were you last night?" Elena asked as Jeremy entered the house. "I was with Tyler" Jeremy answered as he pulled the jug of milk from the refrigerator and gulped it down. "Jeremy, you guys didn't get yourselves into any trouble did you?" Elena asked. "No, just calm down" Jeremy answered slightly angered as he practically slammed the refrigerator door shut. Jenna came home an hour later and she gasped as she saw Elena's head wound. "What on earth happened?" Jenna asked. "It's okay me and Bonnie ran off the road a little, but I am fine" Elena said. Sarah applied first aid to the wound and then stopped worrying. Later that night the police arrived at Elena's house. Aunt Jenna opened the door and raised her eyebrows curiously. "Are you aware that Jeremy was caught on tape stealing last night?" the cop questioned. "What, what did he steal?" Jenna asked. "It's seemed to be some three hundred dollar sunglasses and a two hundred dollar watch" the cop replied. Jenna and Elena's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Wait he stole items that expensive?" Jenna said appalled. "I am afraid so mam" the cop answered. The cops left as Jenna paid the five hundred dollars to the cop who would then return it to the store owner. Jenna called Jeremy downstairs as she sat on the couch with Elena at her side. "Do you know you just cost me five hundred dollars? What were you thinking?" Jenna said angrily. Jeremy rolled his eyes and began to walk back up the stairs. "Jeremy don't you dare walk away from me when I am speaking to you" Jenna snapped. Jeremy stood on the steps with his back facing his aunt. "What were you thinking?" Jenna repeated. "I don't have to answer to you" Jeremy said as he turned towards her. "As your legal guardian I think you do" Jenna retorted. "No matter what you think, you will never be my mom" Jeremy said as he stormed up the doors and slammed his door shut. Jenna threw her head into her hands as she covered her eyes in sadness. Elena rubbed her back and looked up the stairs. "I will go talk to him" Elena said as she walked up the stairs. Elena entered Jeremy's room where he sat listening to loud music as he sat on his bed. "Jeremy, what happened last night?" Elena asked. Jeremy didn't answer and she pulled the head phones off of his head. "Gash what do you want?" Jeremy asked angrily. "Jeremy, you've got to talk to me" Elena stated. Jeremy looked at his feet and then he looked back up at Elena. "I was with Tyler and he convinced me to steal to fit in with his group, but I didn't know it was a set up. He had never done it before and he just wanted me to get caught" Jeremy explained. "Oh Jeremy, I'm sorry he got you into this" Elena said as she laid a hand on his shoulder. "He didn't get me into this, I mean I haven't stolen before but I got myself into everything else, I got caught for speeding three times, I resisted a speeding ticket, ran from a cop, and have gotten into eight physical fights in the last two months" Jeremy said. "Jeremy, why?" Elena asked. "I can't explain it, ever since mom and dad passed, I haven't been the same" Jeremy answered. Elena hugged her brother and he laid his head on her shoulder. "I miss them a lot too Jeremy, but we can't remain forever stuck in the past, don't you think mom and dad would have wanted us to move forward and live on happily?" Elena asked. Jeremy lifted his head off of her shoulder and he nodded as he continued to look down. "Goodnight Jeremy" Landon said as she walked out. She closed the door behind her and she went to bed. Morning came fast and Elena was up and ready to go and see Stefan at school. When she saw him in the hall he stopped her. "Elena, what happened to your head?" Stefan asked concerned. "Bonnie just ran off the road there was this sudden mist that was impossible to see through and we skidded off the road" Elena explained. "Well are you okay, did you see anything that might have startled you into going off the road?" Stefan asked suddenly very curious. "Well there was this dark figure that appeared in the middle of the fog, but we didn't really get a good look" Elena replied. Stefan remained frozen and he looked as if he was staring at something Elena couldn't see. "Stefan" Elena said. Stefan snapped back into reality and nodded, "Well we better get going to class" Stefan said. Elena soon found out that Stefan was in every one of her classes up to sixth period. That night Stefan came to the bonfire and found that Elena was looking around for him. He walked up to her and she smiled. "Wow, you actually came" Elena laughed. "Yep, I couldn't risk a chance to fit in" Stefan answered. Soon the two broke away from the crowd and found themselves walking along the bridge that went over a small stream beside the school. Lights were wound around the bridge railing and the two talked as they walked down the bridge. "So your family is from Italy?" Elena asked. "Yeah, we lived there a while, their sure was a lot to see" Stefan said. "So do you have any brothers or sisters?" Elena asked. "None that I communicate with" Stefan answered. The two stopped talking as Elena looked at the beautiful stars. Stefan stood beside her and she looked down to see a large ring on his finger. "What is that?" Elena asked. Stefan held up his hand and replied, "It's a bloodstone, an old family heirloom" Stefan replied. "Wow, it sure is beautiful" Elena commented. "Thank you" Stefan said as he smiled at her. The two looked into each other's eyes and they began to move forward. Stefan gave a soft kiss and Elena returned it. She smiled as she looked up at him. "Elena, you are so beautiful" Stefan said as he touched her face. She smiled and looked into his brilliant green eyes. She smiled shyly at him. That night Stefan drove Elena home and she waved goodbye to him. He waved back and he drove off. He pulled into his driveway and entered his large home he knew at once something was wrong. Something dashed behind him and Stefan spun around. Something dashed this time in front of him and Stefan spun around again. This time the thing knocked him to the ground as it ran past him. Stefan looked up to see Damon standing over him, grinning like he usually did. "Hello brother" Damon said. "What are you doing here?" Stefan asked as he stood to his feet. "I missed you brother" Damon replied as he smiled wolfishly at him. "We both know that isn't true" Stefan replied angrily. "Well remember the thing I said to you back in the day, I vowed that I would make your life an eternity of suffering, I am just keeping my word" Damon said. Stefan continued to stare into those bright blue eyes and Damon spoke again, "Aren't you the one who taught me to always keep to your word?" Damon said mockingly. "So how long will you be here?" Stefan asked. "I think I will hang around here for a while, I really have been enjoying myself the past couple of days" Damon laughed. Stefan than immediately thought back to what Elena had said about the fog and the dark figure that had appeared. "Tell me you aren't the one who cause the car crash yesterday" Stefan said impatiently. "Well how in the world would you have found out about that?" Derek asked. Nathan didn't respond and Damon narrowed his eyes. "Oh forget it Stefan, you don't have to explain it to me, I already know the answer, Elena" Derek said as he smiled at his brother. "Damon, you better stay away from her" Stefan began. "Or what, what could you possibly do if I didn't?" Damon questioned. Stefan didn't reply but stared coldly into Damon's eyes. Damon's short, spiked, black hair almost blended in with the darkness in the house. His muscles showed through his shirt, and his lips remained turned up in a triumphant smile. "Well I am gonna go grab a _bite_" Damon said as he smiled at his own witty comment. Stefan appeared in front of his brother as he blocked the doorway. "You aren't going to start killing innocent people" Stefan said seriously. His older brother stared at him and his smile vanished. "There is nothing innocent about these people" he replied. "Do you remember what they did to Katherine?" Damon questioned. "Damon, that wasn't these people, it was their ancestors" Stefan explained. "They are all the same, they would kill us the first chance they got if they found out" Damon replied bitterly. "And they will find out sooner if you leave the bodies of your victims, scattered around town like you always have" Stefan added in. Damon seemed surprised by the last comment and he looked Stefan angrily in the eyes. "Let's not forget, it was you that went crazy on blood, and I had to pull you back. Remember the name you had earned in Italy? The Killer of Monterey" Damon replied. "Well I am not like that anymore, I haven't drunk human blood for a century" Stefan defended. "And that is exactly why you are weak now Stefan, and exactly why there is no way you can stop me from going after Alexis" Damon retorted. "She isn't like Katherine, she isn't easily manipulated by your charm" Stefan yelled. "Maybe I have other ways of getting her" Damon replied as he walked out the door. Elena awoke the next morning and she walked down the street, Bonnie was supposed to meet her that morning so they could walk to school together but she hadn't showed. As Elena walked she got the strange feeling again that she was being watched. Suddenly the fog appeared and Elena filled with fear. She ran down the street now and as she turned to look behind her she slammed into Damon. She looked at him and sighed with relief. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you" Elena said as she looked up at him. "Oh no, it's fine" Damon said as he smiled at her. _He is so handsome, but what am I saying, I am with Stefan now_ Elena thought to herself. "So are you new in town, I have never seen you around here before" Elena said as she gazed into his stunning blue eyes. "I just came here with my brother, Stefan" Damon replied. "Your Stefan's brother, he didn't tell me he had a brother" Elena said. "Oh so you know him?" Damon asked as he pretended he didn't know what was going on between the two. "Yeah he goes to school with me" Elena replied. "Well Stefan has always been the learning type" Damon said through a smile. "So I am guessing you are his older brother?" Elena questioned. "I am" Damon replied. "Well I should get going, school starts in a few minutes" Elena said. Damon stepped in front of her. "Are you sure you don't want a ride, my car is parked up here" Damon said. "No thank you I am fine" Elena replied. "Come on, let me drive you" Damon said soothingly as he looked into her eyes. His pupils grew bigger and smaller and Elena could not look away. She didn't know it but she was being compelled, or hypnotized. "Okay" Elena replied. Damon smiled and he and Elena walked down the sidewalk to his black Ferrari. Suddenly Stefan appeared and he slammed Damon to the ground. Elena stayed sitting inside the car, waiting for Damon. The two punched each other violently and as another car approached Damon disappeared. "Elena, are you okay?" Stefan asked as he ran over to the car door. "I'm fine I don't remember what happened" Elena said as she rubbed her head. "Oh I was just walking you to school and you just passed out" Stefan lied. "Oh" Elena replied. She and Stefan walked down the sidewalk and Stefan looked down at his feet as he walked. "Stefan, what's wrong?" Elena asked. "Nothing, I'm fine" Stefan replied as he continued to look down at his feet. "You never told me you had a brother" Elena said as she looked over at him. "Well, he isn't exactly my favorite person in the world Elena" Stefan replied as he looked up at her. Elena nodded and she just continued walking down the street in silence. As another school day came to an end Elena fell asleep and awoke the next morning, excited to see Stefan. Stefan was all she thought about now a days and Bonnie was ecstatic that the two had become officially boyfriend and girlfriend but as usual Caroline showed her usual jealousy of Elena. After school Elena walked towards home with Stefan beside her. "So Stefan, do you want to come over for dinner tonight? Jenna is making delicious chicken and dumplings." "I would love to" Stefan replied. Elena smiled and she then added, "I invited Caroline too, she has been mad at me lately and I wanted to make things friendlier again" Elena explained. "Well I can't wait to meet her" Stefan said as his warm gaze rested on Elena. The two walked to Elena's house and Stefan stood outside as Elena entered. "Well what are you doing, come inside" Elena said as she pulled him forward. Stefan smiled and nodded as he followed her inside. The two sat at the table that looked beautiful as a white table cloth was spread over it and two candles were lit. The doorbell rang and Elena stood as she went to open the door. She entered and was shocked at what she saw. "Damon?" Alexis said surprisingly. At the sound of his brother's name, Stefan stood and walked over to the door as well. "I hope you don't mind, but I ran into Damon yesterday and now well, we go everywhere together" Caroline said as she walked inside. "Well, Damon, won't you come…." Elena began but she was cut off as Stefan stepped forward. "No, he can't come in" Stefan explained as he stood in front of her. "Stefan, I can't just leave him out there" Elena said. "No trust me, you can" Stefan replied impatiently. Suddenly Caroline came to the door and smiled in surprise at Stefan. "Get in here" Caroline said quickly. Damon smiled tauntingly from outside and he stepped forward into the house. He looked Stefan in the eyes triumphantly as he walked past him. Elena pulled Stefan aside, "What is wrong with you?" she questioned. "He just isn't good company to have" Stefan replied. Elena rolled her eyes and she led Stefan forward as they sat at the table. Jenna sat the food down and then she sat down as well. "This looks delicious" Damon said as he smiled at her. "Thank you" Jenna replied. Elena wondered why Jenna hadn't bothered to question her about whom this guy was. Elena shook of the thought and she began to eat. "You have a very lovely home Mrs. Gilbert" Damon commented. "Well thank you again….." Jenna said as she didn't know his name. "Damon" he said. "Oh, well thank you Damon" Jenna continued. Soon dinner was over and Damon helped Elena with the dishes as Stefan, Caroline, and Jenna talked in the living room. "Well Damon, you haven't told me a lot about yourself" Elena said as she looked over at him. "Haven't I?" Damon responded. "Well you did tell me your name and that Stefan was your younger brother, but nothing else" Elena responded. "Well I would be happy to enlighten you on stories of our past if you would like Elena" Damon said through his usual wolfish smile. "Okay, I would like to hear some" Elena replied happily. "Well, you see several years ago me and Stefan were in love with a beautiful girl, much like you, we thought about nothing else day and night except for this girl, but we both knew we couldn't each have her. But the girl, her name was Katherine by the way, she wanted both of us, we knew it was wrong but we didn't care, we both loved her and neither of us could give her up. Although Katherine was beautiful and fun to be around she was also manipulative and selfish and at times not very kind. She ended up dying and Stefan and I were crushed by it" Damon explained. "How did she die?" Elena asked. "A fire, a tragic fire" Damon replied as he became serious. Elena could see the pain in his eyes and so she dared not ask more about that topic. "So which one of you dated her first?" Elena asked. "You should ask Stefan, I am sure his answer differs from mine" Damon replied. As the two talked Jenna came into the kitchen to tell Elena that it was getting late and that they needed to send people home soon. Stefan and Caroline sat in the living room in silence. Stefan looked at the scarf around her neck and he narrowed his eyes. "Caroline that is a very pretty scarf, may I see it?" Stefan asked. "Oh I can't" Caroline replied. "Why not?" Stefan asked. Caroline seemed suddenly flustered at the question and she seemed confused. "I- I don't know, I just know that I can't take it off" Caroline said. Suddenly Damon walked into the room, "It's time we be going" Damon said as if he had heard the whole conversation. Caroline stayed where she was, "But I need to thank Elena for inviting me and I need to thank Jenna" Caroline said. Damon looked at her and his eyes once again grew bigger and smaller as he compelled her. "We are leaving, now" Damon said. "Okay" Caroline responded as she jumped up and followed him. Stefan jumped out of his seat and blocked the doorway. "Whoa, 'we?' She needs to go home Damon" Stefan said impatiently. "Brother, come on, you know you can't order me around" Damon smirked. Damon pushed passed his brother and Stefan shoved him back. "Damon, you heard me" Stefan growled. Damon's smile faded and he looked seriously at his brother. "Now you have made me angry, she will pay the price for that one" Damon said as he looked at Caroline. She became afraid and backed up shakily. "Damon leave her alone" Stefan ordered. This time Damon grabbed Stefan by the collar of his shirt and threw him outside. He delivered a quick blow to Stefan's jaw and then he entered the house and grabbed Caroline by the arm. She almost screamed but Damon was too fast and he covered her mouth with his hand. Stefan stood and stared at him. "Take another step and I will break her neck" Damon demanded. Stefan stayed where he was as Caroline was put in the car and the two drove off. Stefan knew that Caroline wouldn't remember any part of this night; he knew that Damon would compel her right when he got home. Elena came to the door. "Where did Damon and Caroline go?" Elena asked. Stefan turned towards her and responded; "Caroline said she wasn't feeling well and Damon drove her home" Stefan lied. "Hmm…. She didn't seem sick a while ago" Elena said. Stefan didn't know what to say and then he added, "Well it was a sudden thing I guess." Elena nodded and the next day came. Elena walked to school with Stefan now and on the way into the school, Stefan gave her a beautiful necklace. "Stefan it's beautiful" she said as her eyes lit up. "May I?" Stefan asked. "Of course" Elena answered. Stefan put the necklace on her and the two kissed casually and then walked into school. They entered the class to see that Caroline was not there. Stefan looked worried and Elena raised her eyebrows in curiosity. Caroline entered in fourth period she was wearing a pink scarf and, a long sleeved shirt and jeans. After class Elena confronted her, "Caroline why were you so late?" Elena asked. Caroline was lost for words and she responded, "I…. I'm late for class." Caroline responded as she went to the bathroom walking quickly. Elena rolled her eyes and she tried to get her mind off of things. Tonight was the founder's party and Elena was going with Stefan. The two arrived and Stefan left to get some drinks for the two. Elena entered the bathroom as she remembered she had forgotten to put her makeup on for the party. She saw Caroline and she smiled. "You look pretty tonight" Elena commented. "Thanks you do to" Caroline responded as she bent forward to put her lip gloss on. Elena began to put hers on and she suddenly froze as she saw Caroline bend forward and Elena saw the scarf rise up revealing bite marks. "Caroline what happened to you?" Elena said in disbelief. Caroline noticed her mistake at once and she pulled her scarf back over the scar. "Nothing, I'm fine" Caroline said now seeming nervous. Elena then spotted another one as Caroline's long sleeved shirt came up as she nervously fixed her scarf. "Caroline did Damon do this?" Elena asked again, this time urgently. "What, no! Leave me alone" Caroline said as she disappeared out the door. Elena stood where she was and she walked angrily out of the bathroom. She pushed Damon harshly and he looked up in surprise. "What is wrong with you, what did you do to Caroline?" Elena said. Damon's usually amused eyes turned cold, "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Don't play stupid, you hurt Caroline and if you lay a hand on her again I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff" Elena said. She then stormed away and Damon walked impatiently off searching for Caroline. He caught her walking quickly to the parking lot. He cut her off when she was half way to her car. She turned and ran as fast as she could as she tried to get away. He appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the arms, staring angrily at her. "No, I'm sorry, she took the scarf off and I got nervous, I didn't know what to say" Caroline panted. "I told her you didn't mean to hurt me" Caroline explained. Damon's bold blue eyes remained on Caroline and he released her. She was relieved and she stood where she was as Damon circled around her. He stood behind her and he spoke, "I love you so much" he lied as he put his arms around her. She breathed calmly now as she listened to Damon's soothing voice believing everything he said to her. "Unfortunately I am so over you now" Damon said suddenly as he bit her neck. Caroline was so shocked that she couldn't scream and she blacked out. She awoke to see a small gem beside her; she figured Damon must have dropped it. Caroline was in shock as she stood up. She didn't even hear Elena calling her. "Caroline there you are" she said. When Caroline didn't respond Elena looked closer to see the bloody bite wound. "Oh my gash Caroline what happened?" Elena asked. "I'm fine, I'm fine" Caroline said with a shaky voice. "Caroline you are shaking" Elena said with a worried tone. Caroline began to cry and Elena hugged her and comforted her. Elena then understood, all the animal attacks, the bite marks it was all coming together, Damon and Stefan were vampires. Elena couldn't believe it she went straight to Stefan's she had to know that this was true and she had to hope that it wasn't. She was about to burst into the house but Stefan was already coming out and he opened the door before she could. "What are you?" Elena burst out. Nathan seemed shocked by this question and he stood without speaking at the door. Finally he spoke, "You know." "No it's not possible" Elena said. "It is" Stefan replied. "What are you?" she asked again. Stefan nodded and responded, "I'm a vampire." Elena was struck with fear and she backed up, "Elena wait" Stefan pleaded. Elena turned and ran towards her car and Stefan appeared in front of her. He grabbed her by the arm, "Let go of me" she yelled. Stefan released and Elena kept running. She drove down the road and she entered her house, Jeremy was still awake and he had headphones on as he sat at his computer. Elena paced her room, not knowing what to do. She noticed her window was open and she went to close it, as she turned back around, Stefan appeared. Elena panicked and ran for the door. As she opened it Stefan slammed it shut. She stood at the door with her back facing him, she began to silently cry and Stefan tried to explain. "Elena, you have to believe me, I would never hurt you." Elena didn't respond and she turned towards him after a moment. "All those animal attacks the people that died?" she gasped. "No that was Damon, he decides to feed on people, I don't that's not how I choose to live" Stefan said. "You knew, what was happening with Caroline, and you didn't tell me or do anything about it" Elena stated. "There was nothing I could have done, I am not as strong as Damon I couldn't have stopped him" Stefan said. "Please just go" Elena decided. "Elena….." Stefan began. "If you mean me no harm then you will go" Elena said. Stefan nodded and he left out the window. Caroline was walking home when she ran into Stefan. He noticed at once, the gem she wore around her neck. "Where did you get that?" Stefan asked. "It was Damon's he left it" Caroline replied. "Do you mind if I hold onto it?" Stefan asked. Caroline then remembered what had happened to her and she responded "Sure, take it I don't need any memories of him anyways" Caroline said as she handed to him. "Thank you Caroline, and also, you don't remember what attacked you tonight" Stefan said as he compelled her. "I don't remember what happened tonight" Caroline repeated. Stefan then disappeared and Caroline swallowed hard, the compulsion had not worked, Stefan wasn't strong enough. As her shock wore off Caroline became more afraid as she walked home, she entered her house and as she closed the door to her room, Damon appeared standing at the window. Now she filled with fear and as she ran to get out of the room, Damon slammed her on her back. "Get away" she yelled but she couldn't move as the strong Damon held her pinned on her back. "Where is the gem?" he demanded. Caroline didn't respond and Damon grabbed her and he stood, with her his arms around her like when she had gotten attacked that night. This time he began to squeeze her on her ribs until she was almost out of breath. "Okay" she said weakly. Damon released her and she fell to the ground, breathing in deeply. "I threw it in the lake" she said. Damon narrowed his eyes at her and disappeared out the window. Morning came and Elena still had not spoken to Stefan. She walked home later that night and she froze as she saw Caroline sitting in front of the door. "Elena please, can I stay here tonight?" she asked. "Of course Caroline, what's wrong?" she questioned. Once inside Caroline told her everything she told her about how she had lied to Damon about the location of the gem because she didn't think he deserved to get what he wanted after what he did. "Caroline I am so sorry, he did that to you" Elena said. "So you see I can't go home he will have figured out that I lied and he will be waiting for me" Caroline cried. "Caroline, don't worry I will do everything I can to help you get through this" Elena said as she hugged her friend. Damon sat on Caroline's bed, he watched the clock, he had been sitting there for two hours. Now he was getting angry. Twenty more minutes passed and Damon looked at the clock, 7:30. He got up and stormed out of the house he had no idea where she was. Then it hit him, Caroline was Elena's best friend she was probably with her. The doorbell rang and Jeremy got up and walked over to the door. "Who are you?" Jeremy asked. "I am a friend of Elena's is she here?" Damon questioned. There was something strange about this guy and Jeremy didn't like it. "How does Elena know you?" he requested. Damon seemed lost for words and he then replied, "School." "What's the name of the school?" Jeremy questioned. Damon had no idea and he grew frustrated. "Just invite me in, it's important" Damon said as he tried to maintain his growing annoyance with the boy. "I'm not inviting you in" Jeremy replied. Then Damon remembered that he had already been invited in once, he had free access to this house. As Jeremy closed the door Damon grabbed the door and pulled it open. Jeremy struggled with the strength of Damon and as he tried to close it, Damon grabbed Jeremy by his shirt collar and threw him outside. He slammed the side of his head into the front of the house and Jeremy fell unconscious to the ground. Damon entered the house and as Elena was talking to Caroline upstairs he heard the footsteps as Damon walked up the stairs. "Elena it's him" Caroline said fearfully. "Hide Caroline" Elena instructed. Caroline got in the closet and Elena closed the door and turned off the closet light. Damon opened Elena's bedroom door and she tried to look brave as he eyed her. "Well hello Elena, you wouldn't happen to know where Caroline is would you?" he asked. "I haven't seen her" Elena responded. "You are scared of me" Damon stated as he smiled at her. "I'm gonna guess that Stefan finally told you?" he asked. "I found out myself" Elena responded. "Wow you sure are a smart girl Elena" Damon commented. Elena remained staring up at him and he looked around the room and then back at her. "So you don't know where Caroline is?" Damon asked as he got closer to her and looked her directly in the eyes. "That's right" Elena answered. Damon laughed and he looked down and then back at her. "You're lying Elena, I can hear your heart beat, it quickens when you lie" Damon stated. Elena swallowed hard and now she was even more scared. "Tell me where she is please" Damon said as he smiled again. "Elena tell me where she is" Damon said now seriously. There was a small creak and Damon turned his head, looking into the closet. He smiled at Elena and walked towards it. Suddenly Elena jumped onto his back and clawed his eyes with her fingernails. "Run Caroline!" Elena yelled. Damon yelled in pain as Elena held onto him and Julie headed for the door. Damon threw Elena off of him and as he walked towards her angrily Stefan suddenly burst into the room, he tackled Damon to the ground and Elena ran. The two ran down the street, not sure where to go. Elena didn't even see Jeremy lying unconscious on the ground. "Bonnie's" both of the girls said at once. They ran quickly a couple of houses down until they reached Bonnie's house. They knocked at the door urgently and Bonnie's mom came to the door. "Girls what is going on?" she asked. "We just needed to tell Bonnie something really important and it can't wait" Elena said. , "Okay come on in" Bonnie's mother said as she rubbed her eyes and went to her bedroom. The two girls burst into Bonnie's large room and they went over to her. Bonnie was reading on her bed. "Elena, Caroline? What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked. Elena began, "Bonnie we will tell you but you have to be sworn to secrecy." Bonnie nodded and the two began. Elena told about how Damon and Stefan were vampires, and Caroline told her about Damon and everything he had done, they then went on to say that Damon was chasing them and that he was fighting with Stefan at that moment. Bonnie was shocked and she comforted Caroline just as Elena had. Then Bonnie thought of something, "Wait a minute you said your aunt was out of town but what about Jeremy? Where is he?" Bonnie asked. Elena then realized that he was at the house and was probably in danger. "You guys, he is at the house" Elena said fearfully. The three girls looked at each other and fear consumed the room. "Elena stop, you aren't going back there" both of the girls said as Elena began to walk panic- stricken, out the bedroom door. Elena turned around as Bonnie grabbed her arm. "We aren't letting you go back there" Caroline said. "He's my brother, you go ahead and try to stop me" Elena said as she turned and continued walking. The two girls looked at each other worriedly as Elena walked outside the house. The house was too quiet and Elena was on edge. She went cautiously to the front of the house and she froze as she saw Jeremy. Blood was seeping out of the side of his head, and it ran over his eyelid now. "Oh no, Jeremy" Elena whispered. She grabbed him under the arms and began to drag him off, she wouldn't leave him here. Suddenly Elena heard a pain filled yell from Stefan. "Elena run!" Elena spun around to see Damon standing at the side of the house. He had Stefan in an arm bar, and a wooden stake, stuck out of his side. "Stefan!" Elena said as she began to run towards him. "Stop!" Damon yelled as he moved one of his hands to the stake. "Take another step and I plunge this into his heart." Elena stayed where she was and Damon glared at her. "No, I don't believe you would kill him" Elena yelled. "Really?" Damon questioned. He pulled out the stake and stabbed Stefan again, this time in his other side. Stefan yelled in pain and Damon smiled at her. "Really" Elena replied. "You may hate him, but you would never kill him, even though you hate him, he is still your brother" Elena said. Damon's smile faded and he looked for once confused. "You care for him Damon" Elena said. Damon searched her face, trying to figure her out. He looked down and then he threw his brother and disappeared. Elena ran over to Stefan and pulled out the stake. "Elena, I am sorry" Stefan said as he breathed heavily. "Shh it's okay Stefan" she said. Stefan stood as his wounds healed and he nodded. "You need to get Jeremy to a hospital" Stefan said. Elena nodded and as the ambulance got there Elena shook her head in concern. "I am going with him" Elena said. "I will go with you" Stefan added as he held her hand and got into the ambulance. The doctor came out of Jeremy's room and Elena jumped up from her seat. "How is he?" Elena asked. "He has a concussion, but he should be okay we are keeping him overnight just to be safe" the doctor said. Elena nodded and she told Stefan to wait outside as she went and talked to Jeremy. "How are you feeling Jeremy?" she asked. "I'm fine, just a little sleepy I guess" Jeremy replied. "You should get some rest then" Elena said. "I just needed to say goodbye and I will see you tomorrow" she added. "Alright I will see you then" Jeremy replied. Elena hugged him and she rode home with Stefan. He dropped her off and Elena watched as he was about to drive off. Stefan stopped and looked down at her from the car, "Do you need some company tonight, just to make sure you are safe?" Stefan asked. Elena nodded and she smiled at him. He lay beside her on her bed as she fell asleep and Stefan kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Elena" he said. Caroline lay beside Bonnie as she tried to fall asleep. Usually it was easy in Bonnie's big comfortable bed but she couldn't sleep that night. Soon she began to doze off but suddenly she snapped back into reality as she heard the window creak open. She got up and looked outside to see Damon sitting in a tree. "Caroline, invite me in" Damon said as he compelled her. Caroline then said, "Damon, come in" Damon entered the room and then he covered Caroline's mouth as he dragged her outside. Caroline grabbed something on the way out but Damon hadn't caught it. Damon pulled the fighting Caroline down the street as she tried to pull away. Finally he had enough and he looked into her eyes. "Stop fighting and follow me" Damon said. He let go of her and Caroline began to follow him. Soon it was too quiet and Damon turned around to see that Caroline was gone. He saw her running down the street and he couldn't believe it she had resisted the compulsion. She got in her car and drove off; Damon slammed his fists against the side of the car as he tried to chase after it. Caroline drove lightning fast and suddenly Damon appeared in the middle of the road. Caroline hit him and the car flipped several times it landed in a ditch, upside down. She coughed and she tried to undo her seatbelt but it was stuck. Suddenly a figure began to move towards her, it wasn't Damon it was someone else. Suddenly it ran away and Damon appeared in front of her. He had scared the figure away. "Hang in there Caroline" Damon said as he broke the car door. She wanted to run away from him but she was stuck. "Alright Caroline, listen to me, put your hands on the roof" Damon instructed. Caroline listened and Damon broke the seatbelt she landed on her back which would have been her neck if Damon hadn't instructed her. Damon picked her up and he held her in his arms. "Can you stand?" he asked. Caroline nodded drowsily and as he tried to put her on her feet, she fell. He caught her in his arms and he looked around. He then carried her away from the car. Suddenly Damon smelled the blood and his fangs burned. He felt his heartbeat quicken and his eyes began to turn red as he looked down at her. He hadn't eaten I a while and all the blood was making Damon very hungry. He bent towards her neck and he bit her. She jerked in pain even as she was unconscious and Damon pulled himself away from her neck. "No not now" Damon said angrily. "I am not weak I can control myself" he mumbled. She was already losing a lot of blood and Damon knew she couldn't afford to lose any more. Damon looked for a place to go and he saw a cave and decided to go there. He laid Caroline a few feet away from him and he tried not to stare at her. Her head was bleeding badly and her arm bent unnaturally, Damon knew she had broken it. Her breathing was strange, short and jumpy this showed signs of damage to the ribs. By the way it looked was specific, Damon recognized it as flail chest. This meant that there were at least three broken ribs and that it was hard for you to breathe. Damon wouldn't take her to a hospital, they would notice the bite wound, not to Elena and Stefan , he had finally gotten her alone like he had wanted and they would freak out and think that he had done this. No he had to take care of her himself. Caroline woke up and she had no idea where she was. She tried to stand, it hurt so much, and she couldn't move her left arm. Her eyes watered as she took steps outside. The last thing she had remembered was Damon chasing after her car. _He must have brought me here _Caroline thought to herself. She walked slowly as she tried to ignore her pains. "Where do you think you are going?" Damon said as he appeared from behind the trees. She jumped and fell on her back as he walked closer to her. She held her ribs with her good arm and her eyes watered. "No, don't" Caroline said painfully. Her neck was burning and she realized that he had bit her that night he was chasing after her car, that she also remembered. Damon walked over to her and bent towards her, seeing the blood on his white shirt, told her that he had just gotten back from lunch. She panicked and began to push herself backwards as fast as she could with her good arm. Caroline couldn't stand to look into those beautiful and inviting blue eyes she knew in just seconds he would snap and he would harm her. She put her head on her knees and began to cry she felt Derek laid his hand on her back and she tensed up. "Caroline, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" Damon said soothingly. Caroline almost believed him but then again everything he had ever told her was a lie. He never loved her like she thought he did. The pain in her neck was becoming unbearable but she dared not look up at Damon. Suddenly the pain stopped and she looked up to see Damon, putting a cold wet rag on her wound. She couldn't believe it. "Here" he said. Caroline took the rag in her hand and she held it against her neck. Damon then picked her up gently in his arms and carried her back to the cave. He laid her inside on top of some moss and flowers that he had used to make the ground more comfortable for her. She sat there staring at him as he sat on a small log, just outside the cave entrance. He seemed so quiet and lonely it was a lot different than his usual temperaments. Suddenly Caroline felt sleepy and she collapsed on the ground. Damon came in a few minutes later and tilted his head curiously; he was surprised that she was asleep so suddenly. Then he noticed that she had blood coming out of her ears and he sighed, this was a sign of a concussion. He walked over to her and he took the rag from her that she had held to her neck still. It was covered in blood but the wound looked better and Damon walked out the cave with the rag now clean and moist once more. He put in against Caroline's ears one at a time and he cleaned them off. When she awoke she saw that her arm was wrapped comfortably and that it hurt no longer. It was a feeble attempt at a cast she guessed. Her ribs still hurt badly and she breathed heavily as she lifted herself off the ground. Damon was not in the cave and Caroline nodded. She had to leave before he got back, even though he was taking care of her she knew she needed a doctor and there was nothing Damon could do about broken ribs. She walked outside and breathed hard with each step beside the point that she needed a doctor; Julie also knew that Damon would still hurt her because of her lie to him. She walked far enough until she found the road she began to get dizzy again and her vision blurred as she walked. She saw Elena's house as she walked further but suddenly she collapsed her concussion had taken her out. She awoke an hour later in the cave once more Damon was staring coldly down at her. "Where were you headed?" Damon said somewhat humorously. Caroline swallowed hard and looked at him; "I was getting some water" she lied. Damon narrowed his eyes at her, "When are you going to stop lying to me?" Damon asked seriously. Caroline didn't respond as she looked at him. "Speaking of lies, where is that gem Caroline?" he questioned. She didn't look at him as he moved closer to her until he was bent in front of her. "I don't know" she answered weakly. Damon sighed and he shook his head. "I guess I will have to do this the hard way" Damon said. She turned towards him and his pupils grew bigger and smaller, compelling her. Damon noticed her blink and he knew that the compulsion was not working. He then saw it, a necklace was around her neck and he smelled the herb known as vervain. It was toxic to vampires and it kept whoever held it from being compelled. He grabbed it and it burnt his hand, he let go of it immediately as he yelled shortly in pain. Caroline was scared and she waited for his reaction. "Where did you get that?" Damon questioned angrily. "Caroline answer me now!" Damon snapped. "Elena, she said…" Caroline began as she began to pass out from the concussion once again. Damon grabbed her shoulders, "No Caroline, don't fall asleep! He said as he shook her." Her eyes closed and Damon let her fall. "Dang it!" he yelled. He waited as an hour passed and Caroline woke back up. He ran straight over to her. "Caroline answer me" he said as he stood before her. "Elena said that Stefan gave it to her, and she gave it to me" Caroline said. "So Stefan is hiding vervain, I will make sure to see to that later" Damon said. "Well it seems that your ribs and arm are fine but that concussion must be pretty severe huh?" Damon questioned. Caroline locked her eyes on Damon bracing himself for him to snap. "Now Caroline I am going to make this as clear as I can, where is the gem?" he demanded. "I'm not saying anything" Caroline stated. "You really want to die don't you?" Damon said humorously. "I know you need it for something important which is why I am not going to give it to you" Caroline said. Damon grabbed Caroline's arm and began to clutch it tightly. Caroline yelled in pain as he grabbed tighter. "If you want another broken arm I will be happy to give it to you" Damon said calmly. "Okay, I'll tell you" Caroline finally said. Damon released her and Caroline spoke with watering eyes, "I gave it to Stefan." "Stefan? Brother you are in for a rude awakening" Damon said. Damon looked at Caroline's necklace and shook his head; _I need her to stay here_ Damon thought to himself. He looked over at the trembling Caroline who winced now every time she tried to move her now badly bruised arm. "Caroline take off the necklace" Damon demanded. Caroline spoke weakly, "No" she managed to say. Damon slammed her against the cave wall and she let out a loud scream as this affected her ribs, arm, and worst of all she smacked her head. "Take it off!" Damon yelled. Caroline's hands shook as she took off the necklace. She took it in her hand and then she pushed it against Damon's face. He yelled in pain and he fell on the ground. Caroline limping now ran as fast as she could. Damon caught up with her and grabbed her by the shoulders as he bit down on her hard. Suddenly Stefan appeared he slammed Damon to the ground and Caroline collapsed. Elena ran over to her and she helped the now fainting Caroline up. She had to carry her to the car and the two fled. Elena went straight to the hospital and as Caroline lay unconscious; Elena wiped the blood off of her neck and then covered it with makeup after the bleeding stopped. She was rushed into the hospital and taken straight into the emergency room. An hour passed and the doctor came out to Elena. Elena had called Bonnie, who now was sitting beside her. "So how is she?" Elena asked urgently. "She has some severe bruising, a fractured arm, a broken left arm, five broken ribs and a severe concussion" the doctor explained. Elena rushed into the emergency room and Bonnie waited to go in, as only one person at a time was allowed inside. Elena noticed Caroline was asleep and she lay at the side of the bed, crying. Caroline awoke and looked over at Elena. "Elena I'm fine" Caroline said sleepily. Elena jumped up at Caroline's voice and looked over at her, "Caroline I am sorry it took us so long to find you" Elena said. Caroline didn't respond and she looked down. "Caroline did Damon do all of this" Elena asked as she trembled. "No actually I got in a car wreck, that's how I got the concussion, the broken arm, and the broken ribs" Caroline said. "But Damon, he bit you, he caused the bruising and the fractured arm" Elena stated. Caroline nodded and Elena filled with rage. "Elena, wait, you need to know that Stefan is in a lot of trouble with Damon" Caroline said. Elena turned to face her and she raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "What? Why?" Elena asked. "Elena I told him about the vervain and about the gem, they both lead to Stefan" Caroline explained. "Elena I'm sorry" Caroline added. "No Caroline, it's okay, I am going to send Bonnie in here now, she will keep you company" Elena said as she rushed out the door. Bonnie came into the room and Elena went out of the hospital. She had to find Stefan. She looked everywhere but she had no idea where he was. Suddenly she saw him, he had a stake through his side and he was on the ground, blood ran down his neck coming from several bite marks. He skin was red in several places and Elena knew it had been burns from the vervain. Stefan's eyes were watering and bloodshot from all the crying in pain he must have done. And he was sweating everywhere as if his struggle had been hard. Elena ran over to him and pulled the stake out of his side, it had a rose smell and Elena guessed that Damon had put vervain on it so that Stefan couldn't pull it out. He breathed heavy as she pulled it out and he lay with his head on her lap. "Elena, I'm sorry I put you through so much" Stefan said weakly. "Stefan its okay" Elena responded. "Elena, I understand now, why you don't want to be with me" Stefan said. "No Stefan, I do want to be with you" Elena said. Stefan seemed surprised, "You would love a vampire?" Stefan asked. "I would" Elena responded. Stefan smiled and he sat up he kissed her as rain began to fall. Damon was behind the tree's watching it all, he had planned to kill Stefan right in front of her but he couldn't he understood how much she loved Stefan. He thought to himself suddenly, _if Elena could love a vampire, she could love me._ Damon followed Elena to school one day, she had not seen him and once they were far enough Damon appeared in front of her. Elena was startled and she began to back up. "Elena wait" Damon said. Elena met his gaze and she nodded. "What do you want Damon?" she asked. "Elena, I want to apologize for everything I did" Damon said. "You really want me to believe you?" Elena questioned. "Please Elena I am telling you the truth" Damon said. Elena shook her head and she walked on, Damon stayed where he was as he watched her leave. Elena was indeed surprised that Damon had not followed her and she kept walking. After school was over Elena walked home and she missed the sidewalk and tripped on the curb as all of her stuff flew out of her overstocked backpack. She went into the road to get her books and as she picked them up a car came flying around the corner of the street it tried to slam on the brakes but it was coming to fast. Elena's life flashed before her eyes and suddenly she was pushed out of the way, Damon landed on top of her and as she looked up expecting it to be Stefan, she saw Damon. The two looked at each other and Elena was shocked. Damon got up and reached out a hand to her. She took it and Damon pulled her up. "You saved me?" Elena asked. "Yes" Damon replied simply. Elena smiled but then it faded as she remembered who she was talking to. She got her books and Damon bent down to help her. She snatched the books out of his hand. "I don't need your help" she said bitterly. "Elena I'm trying here" Damon said. "Well stop trying, I won't forgive you after all you've done" Elena said as she stared him in the eyes. "Elena I am sorry" Damon said "It's not me you should be apologizing to" Elena replied as she turned and walked away. Damon watched her go and he disappeared. That night Caroline lay asleep in the hospital bed Damon entered the room and he looked down at her. She was wearing a tank top and pajama pants. Damon sat on the edge of the bed and he looked at her right arm. It was worse than the broken one and it was bruised and swollen. Her shoulders were a deep purple and Damon knew he had caused that as well. Damon sat there and Caroline woke up, she almost screamed but Damon covered her mouth. "Caroline listen to me, its okay I won't hurt you, I came to talk to you" Damon said. Caroline couldn't believe him, how many times had he said he wasn't going to hurt her and then had done it anyways. He could tell she was still going to scream and so his hand remained on her mouth. "Caroline, I'm sorry for what I did to you, and I hope you will forgive me" Damon said. Caroline looked into his eyes and she knew that he meant it. She put her hand on his and lifted it off her mouth. "Damon, I forgive you" Caroline said. Damon was surprised. And he looked down at her arm that she had put on his hand. He lay his hand gently on it and he rubbed it softly. "Thank you Caroline" Damon said as he then disappeared out the window. Caroline fell asleep and the next morning Caroline told Elena about how he had visited her. "He actually meant it?" Elena asked. "I actually think he did Elena" Caroline replied. "Wow" Elena said in surprise. "Well Caroline I hope you are feeling better, because it's the last day of school tomorrow and we get out finally!" Elena said excitedly. "Summer is that close? Wow" Caroline said as she looked at Elena. "When are you getting out of here?" Elena asked. "Well Elena it just so happens I can leave tomorrow" Caroline said. "Perfect!" Elena said happily.

Stefan was pacing back and forth in front of the refrigerator that was full of stolen blood bags. He knew he needed to get rid of Damon and for that he needed human blood but Stefan knew what happened when he had human blood, he knew what it turned him into. Damon had gotten the gem from him and had made Stefan tell him the location of the vervain which he then burned down, now Stefan needed to stop him. This gem could open the tomb that sealed Katherine inside. Damon could get her back, but Katherine was trouble and she would begin to kill everyone if she got out, wanting revenge just like Damon, on the people that had burned all of the vampires in including Katherine's family. Katherine had escaped the fire that night by a secret tunnel that had she had escaped into. But she was trapped in this tomb that had saved her and only the gem could open it. By now her body had become paralyzed, unable to hurt anyone but if Damon got in there and fed her blood, she could escaped and Stefan knew she wouldn't be good for anyone. Damon just had to find the tomb and he could be with her once again. Damon was in love with Katherine and nothing could stop him from getting to her. The next day came and Elena was excited to go see Caroline she walked down the road and suddenly a man appeared in front of her he grabbed her and tried to pull her towards his car, suddenly Stefan appeared and he threw the man away from Elena. The man was powerful and he slammed Stefan on his back, and drove a stake into his chest. Stefan yelled in pain and the man took it out to deliver the heart piercing stab. Suddenly the man yelled in pain as Damon bit down on him, he was no match for Damon. The man tried to lunge for him again and Damon broke off a tree branch, and plunged it so deep into him that it came out the other side. He pinned the man to the tree as the stake held him to it. "Who are you?" Damon yelled. "I am just here to get Elena, for Klaus" the man said. "Klaus?" Damon questioned. "As in the original vampire?" Damon added. "Yes, he needs her" the man said. "Well I guess you are out of luck" Damon said as he took out the stake and plunged it into the vampire's heart. He died and Damon ran over to Stefan. Elena was already beside him and she had already taken out the stake. "I don't know what's wrong he is usually better by now" Elena said. "He scratched his heart Elena" Damon said now with a sad edge to his voice. "What can we do?" Elena said impatiently. "Elena he needs human blood" Damon said. Elena knew then what she had to do. There was nothing sharp nearby so she turned to Damon. "Damon I need you to bite me" Elena said quickly. "Elena?" Damon asked surprised. "You need me to what?" Damon questioned. "Hurry Damon, he's dying" Elena said. She held out her arm and Damon looked at her and then at his brother. He bit down and Elena tried not to cry out as her eyes watered. It took everything Damon had to pull away from Elena but finally he released. She held it to Stefan's mouth and Stefan drank from her. He began to heal and he sat up as he now grabbed her arm and drank more from her. Elena squealed and Damon knew that Stefan was taking too much. "Stefan stop" Damon said. Stefan pushed him away and Damon grabbed him and pulled him away. "Stefan you're gonna kill her" Damon said as he held onto him. Elena's arm was bleeding profusely and Damon knew he had to get her home and bandaged. "Stefan calm down" Damon said. Stefan suddenly realized what he had done and he looked at Elena in regret and sadness. "Elena I'm so sorry" Stefan said as he ran over to her. "It's okay Stefan" Elena replied. "Stefan, you need to get her home" Damon said quickly. Stefan nodded and he took off, carrying Elena with him. Damon disappeared into the darkness and Stefan entered Elena's house. Jenna was working late again and Jeremy was in his room as usual. He wrapped Elena's arm in a white bandage and he wound it around a few times. He looked at her sadly and Elena looked at him. "Stefan, Stefan look at me" Elena said. Stefan waited a moment and then he looked at her. "Stefan, you don't need to feel guilty, I made you take my blood" Elena said. "No Elena, you didn't make me do anything, you saved me" Stefan said. "Then what's the problem?" Elena asked. Stefan was about to speak and then he just shook his head. "Nothing Elena, goodnight" Stefan said as he walked out the door. "Stefan wait" Elena yelled. But Stefan was gone and Elena was left standing in the doorway. Elena went into her room and she began to undo the cover and sheets, as she was about to get into them, Damon appeared at the window. Elena gasped in surprise and then she went to the window and opened it. "What is it Damon?" Elena asked. "I just needed to make sure you were okay" Damon replied. "I'm fine" Elena answered. Damon nodded and as he turned to leave, Elena spoke to him. "Thank you Damon, for the help today" Elena said. "You're welcome" Damon replied. He jumped down from the window and then he disappeared.

Damon got home and he stepped inside, something didn't feel right, he could smell blood. He went into the cellar as he followed the scent, empty blood bags were everywhere and Damon followed the trail of them to see Stefan sitting on the ground, drinking out of a blood bag. Stefan turned towards him with a look of guilt on his face. Damon didn't know what to say and he just looked at his brother with concern. Stefan put down the blood bag and stood up. "Damon please, don't tell Elena" Stefan said. Damon nodded and Stefan walked pass him and went into the living room. Damon went in there and he saw Stefan gazing into the fire, feeling ashamed of himself. Damon sat in the room with his brother and night fell. The morning came quick and summer began, Damon looked at the gem, as it shone in the sunlight. "I need the book" Damon mumbled. "What book?" Stefan asked suddenly. "It doesn't concern you" Damon said as he walked into the library. Stefan soon snuck into the library where Damon had been all afternoon, he picked up a book that told of how to open the tomb, Damon needed a witch to say the spell from a certain book and the tomb would open as the moon reflected the gem. Stefan knew instantly where the book was and he opened a hidden passaged behind the bookshelf, to reveal the book Damon had been searching for.

Elena sat in her room getting ready for the movie date that she and Stefan where going to go on. She stood as she saw Stefan outside, he seemed worried and Elena rushed down to where he was immediately. "Elena, come with me, I need help" Stefan said as he walked towards the forest. Elena followed behind him and soon the two reached ruins that were towards the edge of the woods, Damon needs this book to bring Katherine back, if we burn it then he won't be able to too" Stefan explained. "Well, let's get started then" Elena said quickly. Stefan nodded and the two gathered some wood, as Stefan was about to light the match, Damon appeared in front of him. "Stefan, I swear if you do this I'll…" Damon started. "Damon I can't let you bring her back" Stefan responded. "Stefan, give me the book" Damon ordered. Stefan looked at him and then he threw a lit match onto the wood, he held the book off and suddenly Damon grabbed Elena and held her around her neck. "Damon stop" Stefan yelled. "Give me the book, or I'll break her neck, and you and I will have a vampire girlfriend" he said. Damon bit his wrist and then pushed it to Elena's mouth, making her drink from it. He brought it away and Elena coughed heavily, as some of it dripped down her mouth. Damon remained holding onto her. "Okay you win" Stefan said quickly as he began to hand the book to him from over the fire. "Put it on the ground" Damon ordered at once. "Stefan's eyes locked onto the trembling Elena and he nodded, he dropped the book and he moved it towards him as far as his leg could reach. Then he held out his arm, waiting for Elena so he could get her away from Damon as soon as Damon released her. Damon slowly let go of her and finally he gently pushed her towards Stefan. Stefan grabbed her instantly and the two walked off. Damon picked up the book and smiled, he had gotten what he wanted, and now all he needed was the witch.

"Elena, I'm a witch" Bonnie said as she sat in Elena's bedroom. "Bonnie, you can't be serious" I laughed. "Fine, if you don't believe me watch this" Bonnie said. She ripped open my pillow and she lifted the feathers into the air. "Bonnie!" I said in surprise. I smiled as the beautiful white feathers flew around me. "It's true Elena everything my gram's told me, I'm a witch" Bonnie explained. "Bonnie, that's amazing" Elena said as she hugged her. Stefan returned home to see Damon, with blood all over his shirt. "Damon, what did you do?" Stefan asked quickly as he knew that the blood had to be someone else's Damon rarely got hurt. "I have been searching for witches all day! There isn't one who will help me!" Damon yelled as he threw the glass he was holding in his hand. Stefan eyed his brother and then an idea popped into his head. "Damon, I will help you get Katherine back" Stefan said. Damon turned towards his brother, with sudden interest and confusion. "What?" Damon asked in surprise. "If it means I will be rid of you, then it is worth it" Stefan replied. Damon nodded, "Okay" Damon said as he walked outside, Stefan following him. "Hold on I forgot I have a date with Elena, I got to go" Stefan said as he turned away from his brother. Damon grabbed the back of Stefan's leather jacket and pulled him backwards. "Don't walk out on me now brother" Damon threatened. "Damon, I will help, right when I get back" Stefan said as he got in his car and drove towards Elena's house. He knocked at the door and no one came. Stefan became alarmed after a few minutes and he climbed the tree that was beside her window. He was shocked as he saw Bonnie, lifting the feathers off the bed. Bonnie saw him and gasped as she dropped them. "Stefan, what are you doing?" Elena said as she hinted him to come inside. Stefan entered and went over to Elena. "You're a witch?" Stefan asked in surprise. Bonnie sighed and replied, "I am." "Can you help me with something" Stefan asked. Elena lifted her eyebrows in curiosity at Stefan and he began. "I need to help Damon, get into the tomb, to get Katherine" Stefan said. Elena and Bonnie gasped at the same time, "Help Damon? Why would I do that?" she questioned. "Yeah why would she?" Elena added. "Listen, I told Damon that I would help him but it was a lie, we can close him in there" Stefan explained. Elena became quiet and she looked uneasily at Stefan. "Please Bonnie; wouldn't you love to see the people be safe again? They could be if Damon was gone" Stefan said. "Okay Stefan" Bonnie replied. It was beginning to get dark, and Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie made their way towards the Salvatore house. Damon was still standing outside, enjoying a drink. "What's this?" Damon questioned. "Damon, I have a witch who is willing to help" Stefan explained. Damon's face lit up and he smiled, "Well then let's not keep Katherine waiting" Damon said. The group followed Damon to where an old tomb was, the door was sealed tight and he handed the book to Bonnie. She began working on the spell and Stefan stood at the door, ready to open it once the spell was lifted. Damon looked over at Elena and approached her. "Elena, I need to ask you something" Damon stated. Elena looked into his bold blue eyes and nodded, "What?" she asked. "Can I trust Stefan?" he asked. Elena swallowed hard and she tried her hardest to show that she wasn't lying, "Of course you can" Elena said. Damon nodded and he turned around quickly as the tomb opened slightly. "Damon the stone" Stefan said. Damon pulled out the gem and the moonlight reflected on it, it bounced onto the tomb door and it pushed the door open amazingly. Damon was about to enter and he grabbed Elena by the arm. She gasped in surprise and Stefan turned around quickly. "Damon let her go" he yelled. Damon's whole arm wrapped around Elena's chest and shoulder's there was no way for her to get away. "She is coming with me, I want to make sure that this isn't a trick" Damon said. "If I don't come out, she won't" Damon said simply as he walked towards the door, holding onto Elena. Bonnie stared in shock at him and she stood frozen. "Damon, I don't trust that you won't hurt her" Stefan snapped. "Then you come too, if you are so worried about precious Elena" Damon retorted. "But she stays attached to me in there, or she will get hurt" Damon said forcefully. Stefan nodded and he followed closely behind Damon. Bonnie kept on saying the spell, as she tried to hold the seal open. Damon entered and he was shocked at what he saw. "She's not here!" he yelled as he released Elena and punched the tomb walls so hard, that they shook. Stefan could feel that the seal couldn't be held open for much longer and looked over at Elena. "We have to get out of here now!" Stefan yelled. "Elena come on" he said as he walked quickly forward. Elena knew that now she could get out, Damon would be trapped and all would be right in Mystic Falls once more but for some reason she couldn't. She turned to Damon. For once she saw true emotion from Damon, she saw his humanity. He was crying, and was full of rage all at once she had never seen Damon get so upset before, he really did care for Katherine. The tomb began to shake and Elena knew they had to go. "Damon, come on" Elena said as she grabbed his arm. "No!" Damon yelled as he pulled his arm away. Elena grabbed him again and he turned to face her. "Please!" she said. Damon's hurt eyes looked into hers and he followed her out. After that Damon was sitting alone in the dark, he was hurting bad and Elena knew it. As her and Stefan where about to go she stopped and told Stefan to wait for her. Stefan watched as Elena went over to Damon. He had stood and was staring at the tomb door. Elena hugged him and Damon remained looking sadly at the door, though he knew Elena was there. "I'm sorry" Elena whispered. Damon didn't respond and Elena turned and walked off with Stefan. The next few days flew by and the founder's day celebration was here. Stefan was going with Elena and Damon came because he had nothing better to do. He had tried to forget Katherine and he was trying to enjoy himself at the festival. Suddenly a high pitched sound ran out and Damon fell to the ground in pain, Stefan did too and Elena didn't know what was going on. Officers from all around were gathering as they injected fallen people with vervain. They must have been aware that vampires were in town all along. As Elena watched one after another get injected she knew she had to hide Stefan. She dragged him off and she once he was hidden she looked around for Damon. She searched everywhere and suddenly she saw smoke, she followed it to see that a building was on fire. Bonnie suddenly appeared, "Bonnie, what's going on in there?" Elena asked. "Elena, its Damon, he's inside" Bonnie replied Elena immediately walked towards the door. "Elena, I'm not letting you go in there" Bonnie said as she grabbed her arm. "Bonnie, I am not going to let him die" Elena responded. "Elena, why are you trying to save him?" Bonnie asked seriously. "Think about it Bonnie, everything that Damon has ever done, every move that he has made, has been for love, all the people he has hurt, it was all to get Katherine" Elena replied. "Elena, no one is changing Damon, not even you" Bonnie commented. "Bonnie, enough of this, I have to get him" Elena said as she walked towards the door. Bonnie suddenly closed her eyes and the fire began to die down, not completely but enough for Elena to get inside. Damon was on the ground, the flames almost engulfing him. Elena grabbed him and pulled him across the ground. "Come on Damon, we have to get out of here" Elena gasped as she began to cough from the smoke. But Damon was too heavy and Elena couldn't make it much farther. "Elena, you came for me?" Damon questioned weakly. "Yes but it will be for nothing if we don't get out" Elena replied. Elena collapsed and Damon's eyes locked onto her, he knew he couldn't let her die. Damon worked up all of his strength and he picked up Elena, he stumbled a few times as he tried to get up the stairs and suddenly he fell as a police from the top of the stairs shot him with vervain. Suddenly the officer fell to the ground as Bonnie used one hand to make the officer pass out. Elena looked around, her vision blurry. She was so close to the top. Damon began to slide back down the stairs and Elena grabbed his arm. "Elena come on, leave him!" Bonnie yelled from where she was as she continued to concentrate on the spell. "I can't hold it much longer" Bonnie said. Elena's blurry vision began to grow dark as she felt herself begin to pass out. "No" Elena mumbled. She held onto Damon and pulled him the rest of the way, right when the two got out the door, the spell broke and the building burst into flames. "Elena!" Bonnie shouted as she ran over to her. Elena collapsed again and she awoke in Damon's arms. "What's going on?" Elena asked shakily. "The building is going to blow" Damon said as he ran with her. "But Bonnie…." Elena began. "Bonnie is fine she is already ahead of us" Damon stated. Elena was lain down under a tree nearby and Damon smiled at her. "Damon, where is Stefan? We need to make sure he is okay" Elena said. "I don't know where he is" Damon explained. "Wait a minute, I remember I put him behind the large oak a few feet away from the main stage where the founder's spoke" Elena said. Bonnie ran over to Elena and smiled, "Stefan's okay Elena, he is on his way over here" Bonnie said. "Thanks Bonnie" Elena said as she continued to sit under the tree. "Elena" Damon started. "Yeah?" Elena responded. "Why did you save me?" he asked. "I didn't think you deserved to die like that" Elena lied. "Elena, you are lying, why did you really?" Damon asked. "Why is it so important for you to know?" Elena questioned. "You could have died, and yet you risked your life to save me, why would you do that after all I have done?" Damon asked. Elena looked at her feet and then back at him, "I was worried about you" she replied. Damon looked stunned and the moment was interrupted by Stefan. "Eh- hem" he said loudly. Elena looked up and Damon spun around. "Stefan!" Elena said as she ran over to Stefan and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back and he glanced at Damon as if he had done something wrong. "Come on, let's get you home" Stefan said as he walked with Elena. Damon watched as the two walked off and he looked at them with envy. He then decided, Elena would be his no matter what. "So what is with the whole Klaus thing who is he Stefan?" Elena asked as she remembered what the crazy vampire had said the day he had come after her. "Klaus and his family, were the first ever vampires, which makes them old and extremely powerful, they can't be weakened with vervain and stakes have no effect on them, only a dagger made with the same wood as the ancient white ash tree can kill them" Stefan explained. "Stefan, what if he does come after me?" Elena asked. "We will be here to protect you" Stefan answered. "We?" Elena interrogated. "Damon and I" Stefan replied. "What makes you think Damon would ever put his life on the line for me?" Elena said. "Elena, he loves you" Stefan said slowly and hesitantly. He looked at her and then looked suddenly saddened as he looked at her. "Stefan, don't worry, I don't feel that way about him, I love you" Elena explained. "Elena, don't lie to me!" Stefan suddenly burst out. "What?" Elena said is surprise. "Why else would you have saved him from that fire?" Stefan said forcefully. "Stefan, he didn't deserve to die like that" Elena replied impatiently. "What do you mean he didn't deserve it?" Stefan snapped. "He deserves the worse ways to die imaginable" Stefan added. "Stefan, how could you say that, he's your brother, and I know that he would not let you die, he would let himself die before he would let you" Elena retorted. "Elena, has he been messing with your mind? Damon cares about no one but himself!" Stefan yelled. "Then why hasn't he killed you yet?" Elena questioned harshly. Stefan tried to reply but he couldn't he too had wondered this. Elena continued to walk with Stefan as things quieted down between the two, suddenly Elena fell and her knee cut open, blood trickled down it. She was surprised as she saw Stefan, his eyes turning red, his veins showing now under his eyes, and his fangs had grown. "Stefan?" Elena said in surprise. Stefan tilted his head as he looked at her with a look of fury that she would have imagined belonged to Damon. He walked towards her and Elena filled with fear. She turned and ran as fast as she could, Stefan appeared in front of her, he pulled her to him and he bit her neck. Elena's breath was knocked out of her as the pain was so intense. "Stefan stop" Elena said weakly. Suddenly Stefan was thrown off of her as Damon tackled his brother to the ground. Stefan flashed behind Damon as he went for Elena again. Damon tripped him and he slammed Stefan against a tree, holding him to it. "Stefan, enough!" Damon said forcefully. Suddenly Stefan turned back into his normal self-Damon was looking at Stefan in shock with disapproving eyes. "Oh no, Elena, I…" Stefan started but didn't finish as the worst feeling of guilt and humiliation swept over him. He was humiliated that his own evil brother had to be the one that pulled _him_ away from a human so that he would not kill her. Elena held her neck as she half sat on the ground. Stefan wiped the blood of his chin and disappeared into the woods. "This will probably take some time" Damon said as he watched his brother disappear. Damon ran over to Elena and helped her up, "Elena are you okay?" Damon asked, as he stared at her with those breathtaking blue eyes. "I'm fine" Elena replied. Damon walked with her down the dark street as he escorted her home. "Damon, how was he even powerful enough to get out of your grip?" Elena asked. Damon didn't answer and he tried to change the subject. "What nice weather we are having" Damon said humorously. "Damon, answer me" Elena persuaded. "Stefan, he has been drinking human blood a lot lately" Damon said. "What!" Elena gasped. "It happened after that night when you fed him your blood to save him" Damon said. "So this is my fault" Elena stated as she stared blankly ahead. "Elena, it's no one's fault, we are vampires we can't control out desire for blood" Damon said. "Well he did before" Elena replied. "Yeah he trained himself not to drink human blood, it took years of practice and when he was given it so suddenly, well he was reminded how good it was" Damon said as he licked his lips just thinking about it. "In fact I'm pretty hungry right about now" Damon said as he raised his eyebrows at Elena and looked at her already bleeding neck. "Knock it off Damon" Elena said as she walked ahead of him. Suddenly Damon disappeared and Elena panicked inside, now she was unprotected and if another one of those vampires came, looking for Elena, she would easily be taken off to Klaus. Suddenly something flashed past her and Elena whirled around. "Damon!" Elena yelled as she looked left and right. It flashed before her again and Elena jumped. "Damon!" she yelled now more urgent then before. Suddenly Elena was grabbed from behind and she screamed loudly. She was spun around and Damon stood there smiling at her as he began to laugh. "Damon" Elena said angrily as she pushed him away from her. "I'm sorry Elena" Damon said through spouts of laughter. "You are just so much easier to scare then Stefan." Elena continued to storm towards her neighborhood as she rounded the corner. "Elena I'm sorry" Damon said as he appeared in front of her. Elena rolled her eyes and smiled back at him. "Okay Damon" Elena replied. Damon watched her go into the house and he then disappeared. Elena walked up the stairs it was dark, which was unusual considering Jeremy always kept the lights in the house on when he was awake. "Jeremy?" Elena called as she walked up the stairs, there was no reply and Elena knew he had to have been in his room with the earphones on as usual, but for some reason, Elena felt obligated to check.

Damon walked down the street, he looked in the woods as he walked, he was looking for Stefan, he had no idea where his brother could have gone but then again what did he care, without Stefan here Damon could have Elena all to himself. He smiled as he saw a younger girl probably about 20 getting out of her car; an engine failure had stopped her in the middle of the road. As she opened the hood Damon appeared beside her she jumped, "Oh I'm sorry you scared me" the woman said. "Oh no problem, I get that reaction a lot" Damon smirked. The woman narrowed her eyes curiously at him and shook her head. "You wouldn't by chance know how to fix a car would you?" the lady asked. "You're in luck" Damon replied as he smiled at her. "Oh thank you, you'd be a life saver if you could get this working again" the woman said. _A life saver?, how ironic_ Damon thought to himself. He bent down and the car started magically. "Oh my gash how did you….. Never mind, thank you" the lady said. "You're welcome" Damon replied through a grin. "Is there any way I could pay you for your services?" the lady asked. "Actually, there is one thing" Damon began. "Okay, what?" the lady asked. Suddenly Damon grabbed her and sank his fangs into her neck, he covered her mouth as she screamed wildly and then she fell to the ground as Damon bled her dry. He dragged the body off into the woods and then returned to where the empty car was. The car huffed instantly as it broke down for good,_ maybe I'm not so good with cars _Damon laughed inside. Suddenly Damon heard a loud cry for help, usually he would ignore it but something about the voice was familiar. "_Damon_!" the voice shouted loudly, the voice was transmitted to him telepathically and Damon realized at once that it was Bonnie. He could sense another with her, and he could hear the other girl's frantic screams for help as well. _Caroline _he thought instantly. But then Damon rolled his eyes, why should he care what happened to them, they weren't important to him. He stood beside the car and he continued walking slowly as he made his way towards home. "_Damon please, hurry_" Bonnie called again with her witch power. Damon couldn't shake the voices and he sighed as he finally decided to run towards the cries for help. That's when he saw what gave him a terrible sense of déjà vu. There was a car, flipped over in a ditch, it looked the same as when Caroline had flipped her car, and Damon had rescued her. The only thing different this time was that the car was fitting into the ditch perfectly, there was no way to grab the girls and pull them out, the doors were smashed into the sides of the ditch and he now saw why Bonnie needed him to hurry. They were running out of air, and the glass from the side windows was smashing into them. He got down into the ditch, trying to see through a small opening, into the car, there was Caroline in the driver's seat, the glass pushing into her. Damon couldn't see Bonnie from where he was but he knew she was probably in danger as well. Caroline coughed, "Damon!" she cried as she saw him looking in. "Caroline, when are you going to learn how to drive a car?" Damon asked as he smiled at her, half humorously and half serious. She stifled a laugh and then she cried again. "Damon, hurry" she said. Damon pulled at the small space where he could grab the car door, it snapped a little but it was too tightly compressed into the ditch. He was able to fit his arm through and he broke the door enough, just to make a small enough space to pull the girls through. "Caroline grab my arm" Damon instructed. He felt Caroline hold on and he pulled hard, but the seatbelt was still fastened. "Caroline break off the seatbelt" Damon said through the gap. "Damon there is glass covering it, they are broken off all around it, I would have to break the glass to get to the seatbelt I can't I'll cut my arm" Caroline explained. "Caroline just do it" Damon said impatiently. He heard a small cry and then the sound of the glass break as Caroline punched through it. She gasped and Damon smelled a burst of blood instantly. "Caroline grab my arm" Damon demanded. Caroline held on to it and Damon pulled hard, the blood was getting on his hand and arm, he could feel it. The smell of the fresh blood and from the injuries the girls had already received from the crash was intoxicating. Damon tried to ignore it and he pulled hard Caroline was out and she landed in Damon's arms. He was shocked of how bad the injuries were, her head, cheek, arms, above her eye and her lip were all bleeding heavily. Damon's heartbeat quickened as his pulse raised and his eyes began to turn red. Caroline was weak but she was well aware of what was happening. "Damon, don't, Bonnie, she needs you" Caroline said. Damon was leaning towards her and suddenly he was snapped out of it as he hear a small high pitched sound. The car! It was about to erupt into flames. Damon filled with panic, "Bonnie" he yelled. Bonnie was barely conscious all the magic she had used to call Damon had drained a lot of her energy. The back of the car was on fire suddenly and Damon carried Caroline a little ways away and returned to the car, he had to get Bonnie; he reached through the gap but couldn't reach her. Summoning up all of his might Damon grabbed the door and pulled hard, it snapped and Damon could squeeze farther into the car. Half of his body could fit in and Damon reached out both arms as he grabbed Bonnie. She had managed to get her seat belt off earlier but had been too weak to get out. Damon pulled her across the seat and the fire grew faster it was hard to breathe even for a vampire and he coughed as he tried to pull her out. But suddenly Damon heard a call from Elena, so high pitched and urgent that Damon knew it had to be urgent. He let go of Bonnie without thinking and ran towards the house but he stopped himself. "Oh Bonnie!" he thought frustrated. He began to walk towards her but Elena's cries grew more urgent with every passing moment. Damon looked at the car and then back towards where Elena's house was. "Dang it Bonnie" Damon growled. He ran towards the car and with a sudden rush of adrenaline, Damon pulled her from the car, he was so quick to pull her out he hadn't even remembered about the broken glass everywhere. He heard a yell from Bonnie and as he held her and carried her to Caroline he felt her shirt begin to feel moist, she has hit her back, and hard. _No_ Damon thought instantly as his vampire senses began to come back. And his pulse and heartbeat quickened. _Not now, no, not now_ Damon told himself. But then Damon was pulled from his senses as a final cry was heard from Elena, "Damon I need you" she yelled. The earth seemed to slow as Damon heard the words, no one had ever said they needed him before, and it sounded the most effective coming from the girl he loved. Damon put down Bonnie and ran towards Elena's house. As if things couldn't get worse, Damon was suddenly slammed to the ground; Stefan was on top of him. "What are you doing?" Damon asked angrily as he threw him off and tried to run towards Elena's. Stefan took a stake to him and Damon let out a slight yell and a gasp. "Damon how could you do that to them?" Stefan said angrily. "What are you talking about, you idiot?" Damon said. He pulled the stake out of his chest and tried to throw Stefan off of him "You did that to Bonnie and Caroline" Stefan stated. "What! I just saved them from a car accident" Damon responded. "How do explain the bite marks then?" Stefan said. Damon almost erupted into complete rage. Stefan had blood on his shirt Damon was shocked, "that was you Stefan!" Damon yelled. Stefan seemed surprised at himself, "No, I don't do that, I don't hurt people, I'm the good brother" Stefan said. "You're in denial, it's what you do, you did the same in the forties Stefan, when you would kill people" Damon explained impatiently. "Now let me up Stefan, Elena is in danger" Damon said. Stefan didn't seem to hear as he stared blankly at the ground. "Stef…" Damon began but was interrupted as Stefan stabbed him with a vile full of vervain. He awoke chained to a chair in the Salvatore house cell. Stefan was staring at him. "Stefan what is this? Let me go" Damon said angrily. Stefan walked over to him, "Damon what did you do to me?" Stefan said furiously. "What in the world are you talking about?" Damon snapped. "You know that if a vampire gets enough power from feeding on people, that he can compel another vampire, you did that to me" Stefan replied in anger. "Stefan, I haven't eaten nearly enough lately for that, and what do you think I did?" Damon asked. "You made me drink human blood again, you knew it would drive me and Elena apart but you did it anyway" Stefan said. Then Damon remembered, "Elena, where is she?" Damon asked suddenly. "I was gone all yesterday, you probably did something with her and you just are playing dumb" Stefan replied bitterly. Suddenly Damon broke the chains and he slammed Stefan to the ground. "What the heck is wrong with you?" Damon said. "You're the psycho vampire here Damon, not me" Stefan replied. Damon went blind with fury as he began beating up Stefan as hard as he could. Soon Stefan was unconscious and Damon locked him in the cell. He ran out and searched for Elena. He went straight to her house and he filled with anger as he saw that she was not there. "No, Elena!" Damon yelled as he slammed his fists into the walls. As he was about to storm off in search of her he smelled blood. He followed the scent up to Jeremy's bedroom. Jeremy was lying on the ground, badly bleeding from what looked like a stab wound in his side and one of his eyes was blue and swollen. Damon ran over to Jeremy and shook him trying to wake him. Jeremy opened his eyes slightly and he panicked as he saw Damon was the one who was waking him. The last time Jeremy had seen Damon, Damon had pulled him out of the house and had given him a concussion. "Jeremy listen to me" Damon said urgently. Jeremy grabbed a pencil from the clutter on the ground when he had been knocked into his desk and he plunged it into Damon's chest. Damon gasped in pain and Jeremy ran, he heard Damon running after him. He knocked Jeremy on the ground and pinned him on his back. "Jeremy, I need to ask something important" Damon explained quickly. Jeremy tried to get up but it was nearly impossible, with Damon's strong muscles holding him down. "I'm not answering" Jeremy said forcefully. "Jeremy, where is Elena?" Damon questioned. "Why would I tell you?" Jeremy snapped. "She is in danger Jeremy, I need to save her" Damon replied. "You want me to believe that you are actually trying to save her? Do you think I was born yesterday?" Jeremy said. "Jeremy you better answer me" Damon threatened. "I don't know" Jeremy replied. "Jeremy come on, you need to tell me the truth" Damon said through a threatening and yet humored tone. "I really don't know" Jeremy responded. "What happened to you Jeremy?" Damon asked now growing restless. "I told you I don't know" Jeremy said again. Damon's eye's waned and waxed as he entered into a state of mind control. "Jeremy tell me exactly what happened" Damon said calmly. Jeremy suddenly yelled in pain and he jerked his head back and forth in a panic. Damon instantly stopped compelling him and he looked at him curiously. "What was that?" Damon demanded. "I told you I didn't know" Jeremy replied weakly. Damon instantly knew what must have happened, If a human was compelled to tell a vampire something he had not remembered, it messed with their mind. Or if another vampire compelled them to forget and then another compelled them to remember, which is what had happened just now, it was send the human into a painful headache. Damon got off of Jeremy and rolled his eyes. "Well you are as useless as anything" Damon said as he walked towards the woods. He walked into the woods, searching for any signs that Elena had passed through there. Suddenly he picked up her scent and began to follow it; he was glad that he smelled no blood mixed with her usual scent. He followed the trail and he soon was led to a small house. He opened the door to the dark cabin and he walked inside. He filled with panic as he saw Elena. A man with short white hair and red eyes stood there, holding Elena around the neck, with his arm. He was the same age as Damon and Damon ran forward instantly. "No Damon!" Elena yelled but it was too late. The floor under Damon had opened and he fell into a large well like area, full of water that had vervain all mixed into it. Damon yelled so loud more in pain then he ever had before. The white haired man smiled, "One down, one to go" he said as he walked past the well, with Elena. Suddenly Bonnie appeared in the doorway, she held out her hand and the man holding Elena fell. Bonnie had knocked him out with her witch power. Elena instantly ran over to the well she saw Damon, floating face down in the water. "Bonnie I have to get him out of there, now! What can I do?" Elena said in a panic. "Elena, I know of a way, but it will harm you" Bonnie said. "I don't care, do it now!" Elena yelled. Bonnie closed her eyes and she began to mumble. Suddenly Elena fell to the ground and blood began to flow from her arm. It bled out and made its way into the hole, as it touched the water, the water glowed and it lifted Damon out as the water erupted. Damon landed beside Elena and Bonnie passed out. Damon opened his eyes a little to see the blood right beside him. Elena's arm was bleeding more and within a few minutes she would die. Elena awoke with as little strength as Damon and the two looked into each other's eyes as they lay side by side. "Damon take my blood, it will help to heal you" Elena said shakily. "No Elena, if you feed on my blood it will save your life" Damon said. "The bleeding is stopping Damon, I will be fine" Elena said. She was right the blood had stopped coming but suddenly Elena started coughing, she coughed into her hand and blood appeared on it. "Elena you're bleeding internally, I have to save you" Damon said weakly. Suddenly Damon began to heal and he was in complete surprise. His burns vanished and as he saw this happen, Elena began coughing up more and more blood. "No, Elena, your energy is being given to me, but it's hurting you" Damon said urgently. Elena's eyes began to close and Damon picked her up in his arms. "Elena, look at me, look at me" Damon said as her eyelids began to close. Damon bit his arm and put it to her lips. But she had passed out already and didn't swallow. "Elena, no, Elena," Damon repeated. He grew angry and he shook her, "Elena!" he yelled as his eyes watered. Suddenly he felt Elena move and he looked up and then down at her as she lay in his arms. She opened her eyes and she smiled softly at him, "I'm okay Damon" she said now with a stronger voice, she was completely healed inside. Elena brought her arms up to hug him and that was when she made the most fatal move of her life. The blood on her arm had not healed since it was an external cut but it was right near Damon's face as she brought it up to him. His eyes turned red, heart beat quickened, and his pulse raced. Elena hadn't noticed as she looked the other way, hugging him. Elena's neck was right near him and his fangs burned as he looked at her neck. Suddenly Elena gasped as she felt teeth digging into her, "Da…." Elena started but couldn't complete her sentence as the pain increased. Elena began to grow weaker as Damon continued to feed on her. The last thing Elena saw was someone with brown hair, pulling Damon off of her. Elena awoke to a loud quarrel outside; she got up and went towards the sound. Damon and Stefan were fighting each other violently. She suddenly gasped as she saw Stefan go towards Damon with a large tree branch, the look in Stefan's eyes showed that he was going to kill Damon. Damon had stumbled backwards on a fallen tree and Stefan took this as his opportunity to strike and end Damon once and for all. Elena ran forward and the world seemed to slow around her as she tried desperately to beat Stefan to Damon. She jumped in front of Damon and she inhaled sharply as the stake, pierced her heart. "Stefan what did you do!" Damon yelled as he leaned over Elena. "No, Elena!" Stefan cried out as he too leaned over her. Damon bit his arm and as he went towards Elena's mouth with it. But it was too late, Elena had taken her final breath, just seconds before Damon made it to her, it was too late.


End file.
